You're Captain America
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Howard Stark finds Steve Rogers alive but complications arise when Steve is revealed to have amnesia. Now everyone is ready to help the soldier try to remember who he is while two women continue to fight for his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Captain America**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: _I do not own any part of this movie or the characters in it._

A/N: _In this story, Natasha will still be the Black Widow but from the start she will be on America's side._

.

.

_"Is anyone there?! Someone copy! This is Howard Stark! Someone answer me!"_

Colonel Chester Phillips marched over to the radio that sat on a table against the wall. The room behind him was crowded with SSR agents as they packed things in boxes.

Without their precious super soldier, the division was being shut down.

The colonel hated that this project was being closed. Having been the commanding officer to the world's greatest soldier, Phillips had changed in ways that he thought weren't possible. All because of the great captain.

Two others being affected were his top female agents. Peggy Carter and Natasha Romanoff.

Both women had seemed to fallen in love with Steve Rogers and always seemed to be in a competition with each other. Always trying to out best the other in anything and everything.

Romanoff, as the colonel had learned, was an agent of the KGB who managed to escape from their facilities before getting in too deep. She came to America and informed the Army of everything she knew if she could be given a chance to be on their side.

Trusting her had taken a while for the commanding officer but he had managed it.

She and Carter were both immensily worried about Steve and if he was alive or not. The communication system on the Valkyre hadn't been working so they weren't sure if he was alive when he stopped the bombs.

Howard Stark had been searching for the soldier for the past month. He refused to stop searching, going mile after mile of where the plane may have crashed and then searching miles around those areas.

Phillips picked up the microphone and pressed a button on the control panel.

"Stark!" he barked. "What in God's name are you yelling about?!"

_"Colonel! I found Rogers!"_

All at once, movement and noise seemed to stop in the room. Everyone stood perfectly still and the room was so quiet that it was possible to hear a pin drop.

"Repeat that again, Stark." Phillips said, not sure if he heard right the first time.

_"I found Rogers! He's alive! We're on a plane about to land in the states!"_ Howard announced.

Peggy felt the air leave her lungs at what she just heard.

Steve is alive? Howard found him and he's bringing him back?

Natasha felt a smile cross her face.

Steve is alive!

"Stark, how is Rogers?" Phillips asked as the room began to erupt in cheers.

"_Been unconscious since we found him. We'll be on base within an hour. Have medics ready!"_

"Just ger here as quick as you can, Stark." Phillips ordered.

_"Copy that, colonel! Stark, over and out."_

"Get medics and doctors ready!" Phillips ordered. "I want the best we have and make sure to get...!"

The colonel continued to bark out orders and everyone in the room quickly moved to carry them out.

Natasha and Peggy began to get themselves into another competition in making preperations for a private room for the soldier to recover in.

They both raced to phones and started calling for the best for Steve. Best food, best sheets for his bed, best blanket, best everything.

They were each trying to be number one in Steve's eyes. Not knowing how the soldier felt was a big problem for both women. They didn't know who he likes better and it's driving them crazy.

The next hour went by painfully slow. Everyone was waiting for the radio announcement from Howard to let them know that they had arrived and were about to land.

It wasn't until a full hour had passed plus an extra eight minutes until Howard finally radioed them and let them know that the plane is landing.

Natasha and Peggy both raced to the landing strip along with several others. They both reached the fenced area at the same time and made it in time to see medics race to the open plane door.

They climbed in, vanished from sight for a few minutes and then one appeared while holding on end of a gurney.

Then...there he was.

Natasha and Peggy both had to hold themselves back from wanting to run over and see how Steve is.

The two medics loaded Steve onto a wheeled gurney, strapped him in and began moving him.

As they parted the crowd, everyone began to clap or salute the soldier who remained unconscious during everything.

"Ah, the praise. How I love it."

Peggy turned to see Howard walking to them with his famous smirk on his face.

"Yes, Howard. You deserve some." she said.

Howard lightly smiled and looked in the direction where the medics had taken Steve.

"I wasn't going to stop until I found him." he said.

"And you did find him." Peggy said. "You brought him back. For that, you should be praised."

"Well, I'll accept rose petals at my feet when you get around to it." the inventor said jokingly.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha, Peggy, Howard, Phillips and all of the Howling Commando's were waiting in the small waiting room outside the operating room where Steve was being tended to by the doctors.

Bucky looked like he was about to pace a hole through the floor until Dugan convinced him to sit down in an attempt to calm down.

But the sergeant wasn't going to be winding down anytime soon. Not until he heard how his best friend is.

Steve had risked his life for him when he'd been captured. Bucky wasn't about to leave until he heard how his friend is.

Instead of pacing, he now tapped his foot at a quick pace.

Sitting with only an empty chair between them, Peggy and Natasha sat closest to the doors leading to the O.R.

They both kept their eyes on the doors, as if they were trying to see through it to know if the doctor was coming.

Both were waiting on pins and needles to hear about the man they love. Just sitting there wasn't doing either of them any good. They both wanted to just get up, march through the doors and find the super soldier.

After two hours and everyone's third cup of coffee, the moment they waited so long for finally came.

The doors opened and a tired looking doctor appeared.

At the same time, everyone began asking dozens of questions and the doctor seemed a little overwhelmed about it.

"Wait a second everyone. Wait a second." he advised.

"Alright. Everyone calm down." Phillips ordered. "Doctor, how is Captain Rogers?"

"Well, to say that Mr. Stark found Captain Rogers frozen alive would be an understatement. My best guess as to how Captain Rogers even survived is because of Doctor Erskine's serum. He's slowly regaining consciousness and is still warming up. I'm afraid that I can't allow anyone to see him right now. He still needs to rest. Colonel, I'll contact you and let you know when Captain Rogers regains consciousness and is able to accept visitors."

"Keep me posted." Phillips ordered then turned to everyone else. "Alright everyone. Get home, get some rest. The instant I know anything, I'll contact all of you."

The group was hesistant to leave but did so anyway.

Their most admired soldier and friend is only a few yards away and they still couldn't see him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Barnes, since you're his closest friend, the doctor needs you to see him before anyone else." Phillips said.

"Really? Yes, sir." Bucky said with a smile and quickly followed the doctor down the hal. "How is he doing?"

"Surprisingly well consisdering what he went through." Doctor Dave answered. "But there's something that I need for you to confirm."

"What is it?" Bucky asked in a concerned tone.

"I believe that the exposure to the extreme cold plus the trauma he suffered...Captain Rogers may have recieved more mental damage than we originally believed."

"What are you saying?!"

"Sergeant, it's possible that Captain Rogers is suffering from amnesia."

Bucky froze where he stood. Not sure if he could believe what he was just told.

"So...he may not...know who I am?" he asked shakily.

"It's very possible, sergeant."

Bucky went silent and continued to follow the doctor. They finally came to the private room that Natasha and Peggy had arranged for him.

Quietly, Bucky walked in and he right away spotted his friend leaning against pillows with thick blankets covering him. He was lightly shivering and looked to be asleep but his enhanced hearing must have heard someone walk in because he looked over to them.

"Hello Steve." Doctor Dave greeted. "How are you feeing today?"

"Better." Steve answered and looked over to Bucky. "Who are you?"

Bucky frowned hearing that question. He was sure that his best friend of many years would remember him despite what the doctor said.

"I'm a friend of yours." Bucky explained. "I'm James Buchanan Barnes."

"Buchanan? Kind of a long middle name." Steve said.

"Yeah. When we were kids, you came up with Bucky."

"Bucky?" Steve repeated thoughtfully. " 'Bucky'. That sounds so familiar."

"You've called me that since we were about eight years old." Bucky said as he sat down on a chair close to the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A lot warmer than when I first woke up." Steve answered. "You have any idea what happened to me? Doctor doesn't want to tell me what happened."

"You stopped a mad man from killing hundreds to thousands of people." Bucky answered. "You had gotten onto his plane that had the bombs and you stopped him from dropping them. You were stuck on the plane from then until Stark found you."

"Who?"

"Another friend of ours." Bucky answered. "Just a heads up, he's rich and thinks he's super handsome so he may have a little bit of an ego. Anyway, he found you and brought you back home. The doctor said that because of the terran you were around and other injuries you may have gotten, you don't remember anything before being found."

"Well, that explains a bit." Steve said. "I really don't remember anything from before I woke up."

"You don't remember anything at all?" Bucky asked.

"The only thing that I can really recall is...something about someone asking me about keeping a costume." Steve answered. "You know anything about that?"

"Nope." Bucky answered quickly. "Nothing at all."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Captain Rogers is recovering well." Doctor Dave stated. "He wasn't defensive when Sergeant Barnes introduced himself and claimed to be a long time friend. I suspect that his amnesia may just be temporary and that his memories will return soon. It may take a few days, weeks or even a few months but I am confidant that they will return. Until then he shouldn't be in active duty until he fully remembers who he is."

"How should we explain his abilities?" Peggy asked. "Surely he's going to notice that he's stronger and faster than everyone else."

"We should be honest with him." Natasha said. "We owe him that much and it'll earn his trust again."

"And do you really think that he'll believe that?" Peggy challenged.

"Unless he thinks that people like him are naturally born the same way." Natasha replied.

"Alright you two, enough." Phillips said. "Romanoff is right. We need to tell Rogers the truth so he knows what's going on. He may find it hard to believe at first but the more he recovers the more he will believe. Doctor, what else should we do to help him recover?"

"I suggest letting him have as much time as he likes to rest and recover. Let him see any pictures you may have of him with friends and co-workers and of himself as Captain America. Let him be part of physical training when he's fully healed so that he knows what he's capable of. I would also suggest that someone who is familiar with his life be around as much as possible."

"Barnes is his closest friend. They've known each other since they were young so he'll be the one for the job." Phillips said. "Rogers also got plenty of friends who'll want to be around and help him recover."

"That's good news." Doctor Dave said. "Giving how quickly Captain Rogers is recovering, he should be out in two or three days. I'll inform you all of a more accurate time."

"Thank you, doctor." Phillips said and watched the doctor walk away. "Alright. We're going to need to set private quarters on base for Rogers and we're going to need..."

"He shouldn't stay on the base. He can stay with me." Howard declared. "I'll even have round the clock care for him."

"Stark, he doesn't even remember you. Do you honestly think he won't find it a little strange that some random stranger is offering him a place to stay in a mansion?" the colonel asked.

"Well, that may be true." Howard said. "At the very least, I can make his private room on the base comfortable."

"You do that." Phillips said then turned to the two women. "Carter. Romanoff. Since you both did a good job on getting Rogers his own private room, I'm tasking the both of you to do the same thing on the base. Find him the best private room to recover in. It's going to be his own little home for a while so make sure that it's a good one."

"Yes, sir." the two women said in unison.

"Since Barnes is the only one who knows more about Rogers than any of us, find a place for him to stay close to Rogers."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's all just hope that Rogers will remember everything soon."

.

.

A/N: _Forgot to mention this is the last chapter. You, the loyal readers, will get to decide who Steve will be with. Peggy or Natasha._

_Also, all of the stories dated before this new one are still on the flashdrive that was damanged. It still hasn't been fixed because it's going to cost a pretty penny to fix it but don't worry. The stories will not be abandoned. It just may take a while to update them. I'll do my best to finish the ones that are nearly done though. _

_Anyway, thanks for your patience and for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"We're really glad to see that you're ok." Dugan said as he and the remaining Commando's stood scattered about the room as they visited their friend and captain.

"Yes, you had us all believing the worst for a while." Falsworth added.

"I'm sorry I did." Steve said. "Is that the first time I've done something like that?"

"Well, as our field officer and a super soldier, you did a lot of things that had our hair turning white." Gabe answered. "But until you stopped that plane, you've never given us a reason to think that you were pushing up daisies."

"I'll try not to do it again." Steve said.

"Boy, if you knew how many times we have heard that before." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Guess I never stuck to it very well, huh?"

"You would for a while but there was always some loon who would make you go against your promise. So, really it wasn't your fault." Dugan said.

"Well, guess I'll be able to stick to it this time." Steve said.

"For a while anyway." Bucky said. "I'm sure that you'll figure out that you're the protective and stand up kind of person."

"If I'm ever let out of here to discover that." Steve said. "I feel fine but they said that I need to wait a few more days. I don't even know how I healed so quickly."

"The serum in your blood." Bucky answered. "That stuff is what helped you heal so quick. Don't know why it didn't help you remember who you are."

"Maybe it's just something I'll have to do myself." Steve said.

"Well, when you start remembering some things, just remember that you're not crazy." Jim said.

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked.

"Some of the things we've done, _you_ have done, are a little hard to believe." Falsworth answered.

"One of those things not being is how you have two women fighting over you." Dugan mused.

"Excuse me?"

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Knowing that Steve has an enhanced metabolism, Peggy and Natasha were finding ways to have great meals made for the soldier.

They were able to have two meals made into one and delivered to him everyday. He had huge meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Naturally, they were still trying to out do each other in getting the best for Steve. They saw this as a fresh start for them.

Since Steve doesn't have his memories, he doesn't remember how he met each woman and if he had more feelings toward one than the other.

Tomorrow, Steve would be cleared to return home.

Howard was insisting that Steve stay with him in his large home until he was back at one hundred percent.

The two women would be checking up on Steve during that time and each would be doing what they could to win his heart.


End file.
